Mystery Texter
by HausOfDanielle
Summary: Rachel Berry has begun to recieve texts from an unknown person and she's determined to find out who they are coming from
1. Chapter 1

**(okay so this is the first chapter to my new fanfic, I know that it is short but bear with me please. I haven't written any fanficiton in ages. But I promise future chapters will be longer. Any reviews are welcome, even if they are bad, constructive criticism is always good :) )**

It was 9pm on a Monday evening and Rachel Berry had layed down on her bed after posting her newest singing video to YouTube, she had done a cover of Who You Are by Jessie J. She had finally realised that no one used Myspace any more and if she wanted her music to be seen then YouTube was the way to go.  
She picked up her laptop and moved it closer to her, scrolling down she saw the usual comments "get a life troll", "go home to Israel" she assumed they were from the Cheerleaders at McKinley High who made her life a living hell. She dealt with it though because inside she knew she was destined for bigger and brighter places. She pushed her laptop down as a huge smile grew upon her face, her thoughts filled with New York City and her future on Broadway It wasn't until a soft buzzing noise broke her from her thoughts, she looked around her room for where the noise was coming from. She saw her phone on her dresser light up, she picked it up and stared into the bright screen.

**New Text:**  
**I just watched your newest YouTube video, your voice is memorising xo**

Her eyes flicked to the top of the screen to see who it was from and was surprised when it was a number she didn't recognise. She hit reply

**Thank you, I appreciate all compliments given to me, who is this may I ask?**

She set her phone down beside her but not twenty seconds later she had a reply.

**New Text:**  
**You deserve more compliments then you get Rachel, you're outstanding. And I am not ready to reveal that information yet.**

She frowned at the screen. Why could they just not say who they were, she would love to thank them in person. She hit reply again.

**How did you get my number?**

**New Text:**  
**Oh I have my ways...**

**Do I know you?**

**New Text: Yes Rachel, you know me.**

She set her phone aside for a moment, pausing to think.

**Well mystery texter, I have to go now, I have to finish my extensive nightly ritual and be up early for my morning workout. Once again thank you for the comment.**

**New Text: Goodnight superstar xo**

She smiled at her phone, no one had ever called her that before.

As she climbed into bed she lay there, her mind racing, who could this person be. Someone she knew, but someone she wasn't close enough with to have their number. A few people popped into her head but they were quickly dismissed. Her heart began to race,

"Please don't let this be Jacob Ben Israel" she groaned as she rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here goes chapter 2, please leave a review and let me know what you think)**

Rachel awoke the next morning to a soft chiming sound after a fairly sleepless night. Her dreams were filled with this mystery texter, though they had no face. In the dream they always found a way to humiliate her in front of the entire school in varies different ways, and each time it would happen Rachel would jump awake. Every time she tried to go back to sleep the dreams continued so she was not surprised when looking over at her alarm clock it was 7am and she had missed her 6am alarm. She rolled over picking up her phone off her bed side table.

**New Text:**  
**Good morning superstar, looking forward to seeing you today xo**

She hit reply and opened up a blank text.

**I look forward to figuring out who you are**

Her phone chimed once more.

**New Text:**  
**Good luck with that ;)**

She rolled her eyes upon reading this text, this person clearly didn't know how good of a detective Rachel Berry was, when she wanted to find something out she will make it happen. She opened up a new text.

**Oh I don't need luck ;)**

She put her phone down now and focused on getting ready for school. 40 minutes later and she was bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning princess" her Daddy smiled from the kitchen.

"Good morning Dad, Daddy" she smiled back.

She set herself down at the table starting on her cereal as her Dad said.

"We didn't hear you get up early like normal this morning Rachel"

She looked up at them.

"Oh I missed my alarm, I had a pretty sleepless night"

"Is everything okay Princess?" her Daddy asked worriedly.

"Oh no, no everything is fine" she smiled at them.

She defiantly wasn't ready to tell them that someone was texting her whom she didn't know, she didn't want them to start worrying before she knew it was something they actually needed to worry about.

She gulped down her glass of water, wished her fathers a good day and walked outside to her car. She had no idea what today at school was going to be like, she took a few deep breaths and started the ignition.

She pulled up outside the school.

_Nothing out of the ordinary so far_.

She thought to herself.

She hurried into school staring down at her phone not wanting to be late for class. It wasn't until she reached her locker that she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Automatically her hand reached up to her back making sure there was nothing stuck to it, and there wasn't. She frowned looking down at her outfit but no that seemed fine too.

"Treasure Trail, how about you turn your short ass around and maybe you'll see what everyone is looking at" Rachel looked up to see Santana standing with Brittany at her locker a few spaces down. Santana had her arms crossed, bitch face on, Brittany however was smiling at her.

She turned around and her eyes met a long thin red ribbon she followed it up until she saw a large heart shaped balloon attached to it. She saw the ribbon had been fed through the rafts in her locker, she opened it up eagerly, smiling. There was an envelope attached to the end of the ribbon she flipped it over to see her name written on the front. She tore it open quickly to read what was inside, as she ripped the paper tons of heart shaped confetti came bursting out showering the floor. She giggled.

I thought this would make you smile, seeing you smile sends butterflies to my stomach xo

She smiled slipping the balloon and the note into her locker for safe keeping before reaching into her pocket to retrieve her phone. Normally she would never text in school but she couldn't wait today. She opened a new text.

**I got your little present, it was very sweet and it did make me smile :)**

She stowed her phone away into her pocket skipping her way to her first class.

Twenty minutes into her English class she felt her phone vibrate, she resisted the temptation to pull it out and look but failed miserably She glanced around making sure no one could see what she was doing, looking at her phone under the desk she saw the words "New Text" shining brightly.

**New Text:**  
**I know it made you smile, I watched you skip up the hallway after :) xo**

She quickly rewound her mind to this morning and who she saw in the hallway with her, the only people who stuck out were Santana and Brittany. This did seem like a trick Santana would do but she was sure that Brittany would not let her do it. She thought of the other people who were there but after she saw the balloon she was on too much of a high to notice anyone else. She hit reply.

**Oh so you was there in the hallway when I got it?**

Her phone vibrated once more.

**New Text:**  
**I couldnt resist,I wanted to see your reaction to make sure it was good, and it was :) xo**

"Ahem, Miss Berry is that something you wish to share with the rest of the class?"

The sound of her teachers voice started her so much she dropped her phone onto the floor. There were a few sniggers as she quickly bent down to pick it up.

"No, sorry Mr Webber it wont happen again" she apologized her face going red.

"I should think not" he replied sternly.

She quickly put her phone back into her pocket and concentrated on her class.

Second period flew past and it was time for break, Rachel retired to the auditorium where she always was whenever she had any free time. Also she knew the auditorium would be a good place to use her phone without getting caught.

**Sorry that I never replied, I got caught texting by Mr Webber.**

**New Text:**  
**I'm sorry Rachel, I never meant to get you into trouble xo**

**That's okay, I never text in class usually, plus it probably looked odd that I was staring at something under the desk instead of on it.**

**New Text: You need to learn some texting skills so as not to get caught ;) xo**

**Maybe I shall if you're going to keep texting me, I dont want to get caught again haha.**

**New Text:**  
**I'll make it up to you :)**

**How?**

**New Text:**  
**You'll see...**


End file.
